User blog:FloralLungs/What We Know So Far... Tom!
know what to expect now. This is my golden nugget. Note that this section is heavily woven into Tim's. Hence why not everything will be covered here. Oh boy, the Twins have taken a lot of energy from me @.@ Tom. One of the notorious twins. The sick twin. As what will be stated in Tim's, these will be the one of the lengthiest and somewhat overwhelming. Likewise there will be repetition between the twins and crossovers. Anyways- So with Tom, the most alerting is... His lack of confirmed age. Now, I wouldn't see this as anything more than what wasn't covered in the newspaper. Except Tromble said that they were unwilling to share their ages atm. Now - to me - that's interesting. Imo, I feel their age is a BIG spoiler to... Something. What, I really do not know, but something. Important too. I suppose? Wanted to get this out of the way. Maybe I'll recap this on Tim's page, though it wont be necessary. Also this is especially alerting if they ARE from an affair. More to come. The items. The items. As many have noted, there's a very odd and strong connection to babies in Tom. We have a rattle and an INFANT sized leg brace. Tom isn't a infant, so why we have his earlier leg brace is... Intriguing. Oddly specific, even. And where do we find this brace? Under the bridge beside a baby's cot. On his bus seat, we find his rattle. Going on his appearance, he seems a little old for a rattle (again, I can't really talk as someone who has comfort objects). Picking up the rattle triggers audio of a baby crying (more accurately screaming) as John says "What's wrong with him?". John sounds... Very agitated. BUT John's quote being to a European rattle that he gave Tom... Idk. Feels important. I must add that even though John sounds aggressive, this doesn't necessarily mean he abused the boys. I'll be covering Changelings further down, but if Tom really was a 'troubled' child, then it's only natural that John would lose him composure and struggle to know how to deal with him. This 'quote' IS from Tom's earlier years and maybe this shows the pain his polio caused him (Also the rattle is high quality. Sorry to jump on the "JOHN IS GOOD" boat, but I dont think John was a bad dad). A final note on this rattle, we find it on the bus over Tom's name. Obviously this is to say it's Tom's, but on the bus? I like to think this was a comfort object, and that he took it everywhere. Leg brace. For polio, honestly something defining of Tom. This was beside a cot under the bridge. Now when I first stumbled across this, it reminded me of the old tale of the troll under the bridge. Trolls are another creature that can leave changelings. This leg brace if for the LEFT leg, and looking at Tom's left leg, that's the more mangled one. Interestingly, his left leg is also longer than the right. "Ring around the Rosie" is sung by Lillian upon retrieving the brace and this song is also put to Lil's NWO drawing. Now we KNOW Lillian fell... But did Tom...? He certainly looks mangled in the way one would look from a fall. The only way I can think he fell, was off the bridge (interesting he and Tim can tag team you here), which connects to the brace. Click! This leads us to Tom's sad mask. Sad. Why is it sad? Now this is where I nerd out and read way to deeply into it, simply because I've actually been collecting masks since I was 6. "Do you think he'll like it, mama?" Let's address Elephant Elephant. The receiver is male. Tom wears this mask. I think it'd be kinda... 'Stupid' to presume otherwise. This mask clearly means a lot to Tom, not only that but two out of 3 items are actually GIFTS. In one sense, this shows a lot on Tom as well as who is important to him. Now for the expression... It IS sad, but it's also very harsh and somewhat bitter. Call it headcanon, but I like to see the masks as expression and a place where you can pour out your emotions. Like the mask was designed to 'store' Tom's pain as well as helping him express himself (gonna cover this with the Changeling thing). The mask itself is rather... Scary, for a child. IF he was bullied, then maybe the mask doubled to deter bullies? Also the damage on his mask implies that he wore it during the moments of his death. I'm probably reading too deep BUT consider that his mask has nostrils when Tim's doesn't. (Side note: Could the mask be originally intended to boost confidence? Suits his 'Dont look' method. Also it's nearly identical to the NWO mask, except less damaged - unlike Tim's who's a complete change. Both Tim and Tom wear these masks in the photo evidence, and Tom's mask is undamaged then.) Wow... To think all this came from ONE sentence on my page- Appearance for Tom will probably take the most outta me. There's literally so much to cover! So he looks like Tim, if we dragged Tim through a hedge backwards. Interestingly, his hair appears to be messy even before death. From personal experience, as well as judging on the conditions he suffered, it's very clear that Tom was incapable of taking care of himself. Arguably, even down to personal hygiene. On an unrelated not, this bugger has purdy eyes. Looking at the picture of him alive, he possessed NONE of these injuries that we see in Wick. If anything, he has atrophy in his right leg, is pigeon toed and holds his arms up like a dinosaur. But his neck is fine, his bones arent sticking out. Nada. Yes, his clothes are somewhat disheveled BUT this could easily be apart of his Halloween costume. Heck, even his mask isn't yet cracked! Upon death, he changes drastically. Grey skin, cracked mask, torn clothes and broken limbs. His left foot is limp and he walks on his ankle. Now there's already a page dedicated to Tom's injuries, so I'm not really gonna delve in (Especially check out PastelSky's contributions). His feet WERE normal before, so it intrigues me what could have caused such violent damage... Apart from murder. Obviously. The mangled body and broken bones... Personally, I feel his bones were frail in life anyways. If he were to even be pushed I'd imagine that'd break his bones. So I really don't think it was as big of a force as it looks as opposed to a vicious strike. If we're going on the 'He was pushed' theory, then perhaps he was pushed over the bridge, which is why one of his possessions is there? Though I feel that's more of his youth youth rather than his death. I DO feel that he was dragged off after he was murdered. Or at the very least he was dragged during a struggle. Remember, Tom was very physically weak. I don't think it would have taken much strength to surpass (metal gear) him. Before I discuss his NWO appearance, I want to cover how I think Tom died. I believe Tim died first, protecting Tom. I also believe Tom was ordered to run. This would give him a great head start, considering with his condition that he probably couldn't travel very fast or for very long. Part of me feels that Tim knew that he was going to die, but dying for his brother was worth it. If he was willing to kill someone for Tom, I'm certain he'd be willing to die for him. I'll explain Tim's side more on Tim's page, to avoid repetition. Back to Tom, I feel he was running towards the shed. Again, I'm going to link the Tom and the Shed discussion here as it's already been covered, but I feel this shed holds a lot of significance to Tom (we find the mask nearby). And I feel he was heading there to hide. Tim was killed. Tom was exhausted. The killer caught up to him and after a struggle... He broke his neck. Let's backtrack. One night, the twins were locked out in the cold. Specifically, MARY locked them out. Not only that but the twins are speculated to be from an affair. John mentions that Mary "invited the devil in their bed" and Old Edwards talks about her love for the church. James himself notes about "caring" for Mary and to cast out the "Changelings". Everything pieced together, it's clear that she arranged to lock them out, for the "devil" to steal them in the night. Aka James to off them. Why else would they specifically come for James and burn the church? That feels too personal of a hit to be simple rage. Not only that but look at how the twins approach him. Again, I'll cover Tim's side on Tim's page, but Tom teleports erratically before choking the pastor. I feel that James cornered Tom and choked him to death, which also explains his breathing. "Eye for an eye" as the bible states. Tom's bones being weak, I feel his neck broke. And provided the neck was broke "incorrectly" he may still be conscious and in absolute agony, unable to receive help. For this reason, I believe his body is marked on TBub's map as the ? by the wooden shed. Back to appearance, it's also worth noting that his appearance is very asymmetrical which is the opposite of Tim's. Though again, I feel more inclined to continue this on Tim's page. Not Tom's. NWO is... Interesting. Honestly, I feel he doesn't look TOO different, except for being more bloody, wearing red and a more damaged mask. It draws me in that the mask isnt too different from his original mask. Which makes me feel like that original mask is what he died wearing. This probably isn't important, but there's a brown stain on the front of his NWO shirt. I liken this to vomit, because of his polio. I do feel that the most noteworthy of this is the blood coming from the mouth. Again, as Pastel stated, this heavily implies internal bleeding and organ damage. From what I remember, I believe vomit that appears as coffee grounds is a dangerous sign of internal bleeding. But I think you can have red blood too. If it was pink, I believe that would have been his stomach lining, which usually isn't dangerous. There's also another thing I forgot about blood hat comes from the lungs. I'll have to find that out. I must add that both twins have dirtier clothes in NWO, which still leads me to believe they were dragged or at least crudely buried. But Tim's sleeves kinda look burnt? Now they do say to rid a changeling you should burn it. And witches are also burned. Potentially, their physical bodies could have been cremated by James to both hide the bodies AND "purify" them. It is noteworthy that it's THIS mask that doesn't have nostrils. I don't feel like that was an accident. Idk. A final thing, we see the Sunday Worship event in which the twins royally mess up James. I find it intriguing as to why their NWO models are used instead of their original ones. Most likely this is because it's the DLC, but at the same time it feels significant (Look at Quiet, grabbing straws again!). Going off the Halloween photo, and that looking similar to the twins main game look, I'mma stab in the dark and say that the twins actually died in 1923 on Halloween night! Mein Gott, it's as though each section on Tom gets bigger! Behaviour follow wollows. Naturally, he's bizarre. "Logic defying" even. Now the Halloween photo of Tom strikes me differently from the Tom we know now. In the photo, Tom's hiding behind Tim. Actually, Tom looks very timid and gentle. However~ We go to Wick and we note that he seems to actually toy with the player. Almost sadistically. He always makes his presence known through heavy breathing and being beside you usually. I interpret this simply as power. He was clearly 'weak' in life, and most likely felt constantly vulnerable and powerless. But now, HE'S the one with power. I'd argue that he somewhat enjoying playing Wick. I'd also argue that his killer probably took great pleasure in his death and suffering. So essentially, he's became his own worst enemy. Understandable. For the most part, he copies Tim but at an extreme. Both can kill you together. Both stalk. Both wheeze and cough. But Tom also laughs. It's subtle, but tells a LOT on Tom's current mental state. Why else would he enjoy it? When you're hurt and bullied for so long, you try to seize control. Basic bully psychology, hunter becomes prey. It's why bullies bully. A major insecurity. Otherwise, I really don't see Tom as a bad person, or even someone who wants to hurt at all. If anything, both himself and Tim probably try to justify their actions. In Wick's ending, Tom once again hides behind Tim and doesn't really make good eye contact. He seems meek and withdrawn. Awkward. In one sense, I think this ending sorta shows that the Weaver's havent really changed as opposed to "acting out". Anyone they can relate to (like Sam) they welcome. It's like they're lonely and hurt. They are still kids after all. Think of their psychology as similar to Susie Salmon from Lovely Bones book btw. I must add that Tom teleporting is interesting. It's like he's almost... Abusing his power. He CAN walk as a ghost, we've seen it in the death animations. He CAN run, because he pushes Sam over in his joint attack with Tim. I feel this increase of speed is another way to one-up his prey. It's revenge. Everyone hurt him, so he will hurt them. And honestly? I think Tim is the one to put it in his head and encourage him (More on Tim's page). Anything Tim does, he follows. Another thing is that he cracks his bones and shudders constantly. Any ideas? Something I did notice, Tim falls from the trees. Yet Tom rises from the ground. That also ties in with same but different, symmetry vs asymmetry. Tom's timid nature vs Tim's more confident persona. Him multiplying is also very intimidating. I feel that he was surrounded and ganged up upon frequently in life (going back to the Tom and the Shed post, this may also reference the abuse he faced). And finally... Choking. This is also present in the Sunday Worship, and may explain his buggered neck. I'm still on it that he was choked! This would also make sense for his wheezing and choking. Years after abuse, someone can still physically feel it's effects. His neck probably still hurts, even if he is dead. FIIIIIIIIIIIINALLY! The moment y'all been waiting for - the Journal~! Jesus, if this felt bad, Tim's gonna introduce a whole new world of pain for me ;.; Shoop de wa, show us da wae, Im quoting unimportant things because my focus is terrible. Helps me focus better. So amber alert, James performed an exorcism! Being on Tom's page, we can only imagine that it was on Tom - makes sense with the whole polio deal. James tells Mary to cast them out yet he's willing to perform an exorcism. I think this shows that he must have cared enough for her to use his time this way. Coincidentally, this also shows that Mary must have loved the boys enough to not immediately cast them out. Her doing so later on must have been a last resort for her. I truly feel that she somewhat cared. Just not enough. When this exorcism occurred, I cannot say. One can only presume it was when he was very young. James chants a Bible quote both here and in Benny's Bible. I want to cover these more on a separate page to not overwhelm Tom's page any further. There's also hospital records of the leg brace being ordered. That would have to cost a fair bit and although the twins clothing implies the Weavers had some sort of money, I feel this came from "outsider" money. Who else would be willing to pay for - and know of their existence - other than James? Chances are, this was simply to silence Mary. On this note, this may have been another reason they were killed - Tom probably made a huge financial dent. When this journal page is picked up, you can hear Mary plead for forgiveness as two babies cry. Clearly our bois. Though it ends with a demonic snarl. This must be the demon plaguing them, as mentioned in Cal's page. As it's by babies, could this be what stole Tom, if the changeling theory is to be believed? It's certainly proof that something was lurking around the family home. Mary states being evil since she was born... Could SHE be a changeling? Or could she be what has lured this demon to the Weavers (If we take her word of being evil)? Why Tom? Why not Tim? Could it actually be both? (Again, considering if they're both autistic, for example - again again, more on Changelings in a jiffy!) Something I wanna cover, is Journal Page 34 mentions that the items are what the kids loved/needed. Trivial, but I think that says a lot about them and is rather cute! Especially that 2/3 of Tom's items are gifts from someone! Another thingy, Wikka rituals were done in the forest, Halloween 1920's. Firstly, Wikka is spelt incorrectly (tbh I would have died laughing if the devs misspelled it as 'Wicka' XD). Ehhh as someone brought up around wiccan ideals, Im most probably gonna sound a little bias. Or at the very least a little 'butthurt', just a heads up. Judging by the cult's (which I'm presuming this IS the very cult) nature - and the glossy appearance of the church - I'mma take a stab and say these are very much 'Hollywood' cults and religions. So it'll benefit more looking at the cult from the past scrutiny, rather than how Wiccan's actually are. Briefly, people were usually drowned or burned if they were accused of witchcraft. Witches were believed to be working for the devil. Blah blah. I'm truly hoping y'all know all this stuff ;.; But my point is, these Wikka rituals were most likely worshipping - or at the very least attracting - that nasty entity that we see in the church. IF that shadow being IS a demon at all. Brief shizzles again, but it could be the demon that snarls at Mary, the demon that's haunting the woods (that forbid Cal to play out there), and the demon to accompany the twins into killing James. It's close connection to the boys may be why it helps them kill James. Alternatively, this creature looks like John's residual haunting, and could easily be John killing James to let his soul rest peacefully - plus he was close to the twins, so it gives him motif to work with them. They all hate James. Before I cover what we're all wanting to know, I'm gonna take a step back and cover the poem associated with Tom's drawing. Literally before I forget ;.; So it's "The Hollow Men" by T.S. Elliot. The title alone feels really connecting to Tom himself. Hollow. Like something is missing, empty or simply... Sad. Now I'm not too great at this stuff, so please bare with me. Something that stands out is that there seems to be a constant reminder of being 'Hollow men' and talking as a collective, rather than an individual. What I find most interesting about this is that this really does reflect Tom. Being a twin, and very dependent at that, he probably does see himself as just another piece of Tim, rather than as an individual. There's also a line that says " Remember us—if at all—not as lost, Violent souls, but only, As the hollow men". We see the Weavers as rather violent, but this seems to contradict that. Is what we see a mere misunderstanding. The hollow thing still intrigues me. It's like there's nothing there. Nothing left. Going back to the contradiction, we see this in motion in the true ending. They're nothing alike what we see during Wick. I do find it intriguing how there's a lot of references to eyes and being watched. As we know, Tom's strategy is to look away. I wonder what the eyes mean. Again, I'll be honest, I have a very tough time understanding ideas, language and expression. But this poem feels very sad - for a lack of better words. Like I suppose I can feel what it's trying to portray, yet I'm having difficulty explaining it here. If you wanna have a stab at analysing it in the comments below, the poem is linked in the References section on Tom's page. One more thing, I asked my friend Chr0me if she could take a shot at this. This is what she had to say " The second has the same sense, though a little different. It shows wanting to forget about certain events. Seemingly the loss of a loved one. It also shows the will to join them in the afterlife." first being Tim's poem, which she described as dreary nostalgia in which you remember something sad yet comforting. Again, I'll be covering Tim's separately. So credit to my friend for that one. I appreciate it! the eyes and stars thing reminds me of Midnight Surprise by Lightspeed Champion, more specifically "Creeping down my bones, reminds me I'm alone, My sweet midnight surprise, staple down my eyes, Stars I cannot see, take me galaxy." Providing we ignore what a 'Midnight surprise' is XD I... Learned the hard way ;.; UPDATE ON THE POEM! I researched the actual poet himself. Firstly, hilarious theyre both called Tom. Immaturity aside, a brief summary is that it's about being trapped between death and dying. Personifies the spiritual emptiness of the spirit world. About difficulty of hope and religious conversion. And the poet himself? He struggled as a child with physical limitations from a congenital double inguinal hernia, thus was prevented from socialising with peers. Often isolated. [ Changelings ] FI-NAL-LY. Changelings, changelings, changelings! THIS is what I want to cover. The fin-al piece to our boi Tom. Changelings by definition are children believed to have been secretly substituted by fairies in infancy. Infancy, when Tom had his first leg brace. Such a specific age group. During his infancy, we hear a demonic snarl at the end of Mary's pleading. The changelings are typically placed and the original baby may be taken as a servant, a love for the human child or out of malice. Malice makes the most sense if we consider what 'evil' Mary may have committed as well as the snarl. In reality, children accused of being a changeling were often suffering from unexplained diseases, disorders and development disabilities. Because of this, there was an increase of infanticide around this time. One way to force a changeling to reveal it's identity was to burn or drown it. Yet another way was to hit or whip it. More is explained in the Wood Shed discussion, but I feel that Tom was frequently taken into the shed and beat on James' recommendation (5 Stars). Back to changelings, they were described as "ugly" and "Bad tempered". Alternatively, there were other signs of being a changeling that suited the twins. One would be constant crying, which Tom did presumably due to the pain of polio. Another was being rather intelligent/aware for their age which suits what we know of Tim (interestingly, Lil is described as precocious, so why not accuse her too? Favouritism?). Unusually withdrawn children were also accused, and the old photos do portray Tom as rather withdrawn. Tom being crooked may have made people think he was "ugly" and may play into him not liking others to stare. Also children born with a caul across their face is an alleged "definite" sign of a changeling. If Tom happened to have been born like this, then that would play against him. Apparently, fairies are likely to steal unbaptised children, so it's likely the twins weren't baptised. I wanted to add that more MALE babies were accused of being changelings because "There was a higher demand for male babies for fairies". I'll return to this point in a jiffy, but autism is more likely to be diagnosed in males than females, and autism plays an important role in a sec. Also male fairies are called follie and are mute. Again linking autism in a jiff. So changelings. Usually had a ravenous appetite and needed human milk to survive. Mary actually does have a milk bottle as a collectible. I'm not sure if that was intended or not. Fairies are allergic to iron, so scissors were usually placed by the bed to prevent a stolen child. Ive also wrote something down about assisted births. Forgot why but I think fairies were also known to assist births. This is not the first reference to assisted birth in Wick, this is also mentioned on Cal's page about Yaga Baba. So changelings and autism. If you look up autism and changelings, you'll notice how remarkably similar they behave. This is because most children accused of being changelings were autistic babies. Autism was finally recognised in 1943, so over 20 years before their births. Autism is also at a slightly increased chance in twins. Accounts from autistic people claim that they can relate a lot better to changelings than other people, myself included. It's interesting to note that TOM was the one accused of being a changeling first. Only after were both labeled as changelings. I can only go on my own experience, but both do strike me as potentially autistic. I made a post on this with my headcanon that Tim is an artistic savant. Though I feel that's massively HC, it's still food for thought. I'll link that too, as I do cover why I think the twins could potentially be autistic. Again, this is based on my own personal experiences. (I'm not sure if I added it on the Savant post, but Tim seems very withdrawn and someone who seems to be happy to sit alone. Growing up, I used to be happy to play alone and make masks myself. Communicating with other children was difficult and didnt particularly interest me. So yeah O.o ) Wood Shed Discussion: wick.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:636 Tom's Injuries Discussion: wick.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2235 Tim as an Artistic Savant?: wick.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4249 What am I missing? Forgot something crucial! I mentioned that there's a lot of baby symbolism for Tom, but I forgot the baby crying in the Well. Too young to be Lil and the only Weaver that's heavily associated with babies is Tom. Could he also be the well baby? Was this the 'real' Tom being discarded? Or perhaps his corpse went in the well? onto Tim now, who is gonna take the longest ;.; Category:Blog posts